gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E
The GAT-X105E Strike E is a variant on the design of the GAT-X105 Strike, created by the Eurasian corporation Actaeon Industries for the Phantom Pain special forces and designed primarily for close combat. The most notable Strike E was assigned to Phantom Pain pilot Lieutenant junior grade Sven Cal Bayan, as part of a special combat MS platoon with 3 or more other pilots, which include the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel and GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. The GAT-X105E Strike Noir uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral N'euro-link '''D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system]] operating system. Combat Characteristics Similar to the GAT-X105 Strike in appearance, the structural and design changes implemented by Actaeon Industries were intended to increase the unit's power efficiency and therefore improve its operating time. Like its predecessor, the Strike E includes hardpoints for Striker Packs. Strike E has a custom Striker pack - the "Noir Striker". The Noir Striker is a flight pack equipped with a pair of linked railguns and a pair of heavy beam swords. In effect it combines the primary features of the original three Striker packs (the Aile, Sword, and Launcher Strikers). It also mounts a single rocket anchor. The Noir Striker is based on test data from the Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP), which was originally designed by Orb but later duplicated by Actaeon Industries under a Phantom Pain contract. Additional, Strike E also has new model Striker Packs called Another Trial. The Sword Striker now has Midas Messer move to Panzer Eisen and mount on both forearm. While Launcher Striker has thruster to counter the additional weight of Launcher Striker. Strike E's VPS armor also change its colours according to Another Trial Striker Packs. When Strike Noir does not have the Noir Striker equipped, it is designated instead as Strike E, the "E" standing for "Enhanced". The Strike Noir unit itself is armed with a pair of beam pistols, stored on the waist armor, and mounts small rocket anchors in its hands and feet. It can also carry a pair of larger grenade launcher-equipped beam rifles of the type used by the GAT-X102 Duel. History The Strike Noir's first deployment, along with the Blu Duel and Verde Buster, is to defend against Zala loyalist guerillas who emerged in the wake of the "Break the World" terrorist attack. Shortly afterward, Sven supervises a squad of GAT-01AR2 Slaughter Daggers as they destroy a Coordinator refugee camp where some of the terrorists were allegedly trained. Later in CE 73, Sven engages in a brief, inconclusive duel with Martian Coordinator Agnes Brahe in the '''GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. Agnes escapes in his ship, the Acidalium. Shortly afterward, when Orb joins in a treaty with the Earth Alliance, Sven is assigned to lead a squad of 5 Slaughter Daggers piloted by Orb soldiers in pursuit of the Acidalium. While the Orb pilots fare poorly and Sven's Noir Striker is damaged during the fight, he attaches the IWSP (which was being used by one of the Orb pilots) to Strike Noir and manages to severely cripple the Δ Astray. At some point after this operation, Sven returns to his Phantom Pain squad and escorts the Bonaparte as it delivers the GFAS-X1 Destroy Neo Roanoke's unit. The Bonaparte is attacked along the way, and while Blu Duel pilot Mudie Holcroft is killed, the ZAFT force is wiped out and the Bonaparte arrives at its destination. In CE 74, the remainder of Sven's squad is assigned to attack the Deep Space Survey and Development (DSSD) organization's space station, to capture the GSX-401FW Stargazer's AI unit. During the battle, Sven is caught off guard by Stargazer's unorthodox anti-beam defense system, and Strike Noir's left arm is sliced off, along with other less significant damage. Stargazer's pilot Selene McGriff then grabs the Strike Noir and uses the DSSD station's propulsion laser to launch both mobile suits away from the battlefield. They are carried all the way to Venus, where Selene drains Strike Noir's remaining power into Stargazer's reactor, and rescues Sven from the disabled mobile suit. As Stargazer returns to Earth, Strike Noir is abandoned in orbit around Venus. Phantom Pain also has at least two more Strike E, both used by Phantom Pain pilots, Dana Snip and Emilio Bloderick to test the Another Trial Striker Pack. Another unit, piloted by a mysterious man named Lukas O'Donnell, has appeared in FRAME Astrays, alongside Xist Elwes and his CGUE, as back-up for the Serpent Tail and Alliance forces stationed in East Asia's Forest Preserve No. 13. Variants GAT-X105E Strike E Manufacturer: Actaeon Industries Users: Earth Alliance (Phantom Pain) Unit type: Prototype general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 90.51 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Variable Phase Shift armor Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm CIWS x2, M8F-SB1 beam rifle "Shorty" x2, EQS1358 rocket anchor x4 (1 on each hand, 1 on each foot) Optional armament: beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher x2 Pilot: Sven Cal Bayan, Lukas O'Donnell Mechanical designer: BEE-CRAFT (primary design), Kunio Okawara (cleanup) GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Manufacturer: Actaeon Industries Users: Earth Alliance (Phantom Pain) Unit type: Prototype general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: 90.51 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Variable Phase Shift armor, AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm CIWS x2, M8F-SB1 beam rifle "Shorty" x2, EQS1358 rocket anchor x4 (1 on each hand, 1 on each foot), Noir Striker (MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" beam blades x2, MAU-M3E42 linked linear guns x2, EQS1358T rocket anchor x1) Optional armament: beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher x2 Pilot: Sven Cal Bayan Mechanical designer: BEE-CRAFT (primary design), Kunio Okawara (cleanup) GAT-X105E+P202QX Strike E IWSP Manufacturer: Actaeon Industries/Propulsion and Machinery Progess Users: Earth Alliance Unit type: Prototype general purpose mobile suit Rollout: unknown First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Variable Phase Shift armor Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm CIWS x2, M8F-SB1 beam rifle "Shorty" x2, EQS1358 rocket anchor x4 (1 on each hand, 1 on each foot), shield with 30 mm Gatling gun x1, Midas Messer" beam boomerang x1, Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (115 mm railgun x2, 105 mm cannon x2, 9.1 m anti-ship sword x2) Pilot: Sven Cal Bayan, Lukas O'Donnell Mechanical designer: BEE-CRAFT (primary design), Kunio Okawara (cleanup) GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike E Manufacturer: Actaeon Industries/Propulsion and Machinery Progess Users: Earth Alliance Unit type: Prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit Rollout: unknown Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Variable Phase Shift armor Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, EQS1358 rocket anchor x 4, M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle x 2, Another Trial Sword Striker: "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword x 1, "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor x 2, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 2 Pilot: Emilio Bloderick, Lukas O'Donnell Mechanical designer: Kunio Okawara GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike E Manufacturer: Actaeon Industries/Propulsion and Machinery Progess Users: Earth Alliance Unit type: Prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit Rollout: unknown Head height: 17.72 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoints for Striker Packs, Variable Phase Shift armor Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, EQS1358 rocket anchor x 4, M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle x 2, Another Trial Launcher Striker: "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon x 1, combo weapon pod (120mm anti-ship vulcan gun, 350mm gun launcher x 2) x 1 Pilot: Dana Snip Mechanical designer: Kunio Okawara Trivia * It is the second Strike-derived unit to bear a color-themed name,"noir" being the French word for black, and the first being the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. * The Strike Noir, along with its sister units the Verde Buster and the Blu Duel, make up the third "trio" of Gundams piloted by EA/Phantom Pain pilots, following the GAT-X131 Calamity, GAT-X252 Forbidden, and GAT-X370 Raider from Gundam SEED, and the stolen ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X88S Gaia, and ZGMF-X31S Abyss from Gundam SEED Destiny. While the pilots were raised and indoctrinated in a special military school, they were apparently not artificially enhanced. External Links *MAHQ *SEED-Stargazer official site (Mecha section) Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era